


Hard at Work

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hatesex, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has had a very frustrating day at work. Carlos is always happy to hear about it, and to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).



> This was written for [smutvale](http://smutvale.tumblr.com/post/128556899173/i-almost-forgot-the-crackship-30-ceciel-d-d-d), at the request of chickadddddd.
> 
> While this is not non-con and no cheating is involved, it is hatesex in the context of an open relationship. Also, there’s dirty talk. Lots and lots of dirty talk.

“Carloooooos!”

The scientist raised his head at the mournful summons from the entryway. “Cecil?” he called back, rising from his home office lab bench. “You okay?”

“ _No_ ,” Cecil moaned, and Carlos rounded the corner to see that his boyfriend was limping.

“Oh, no,” he breathed, rushing to Cecil’s side. “What happened? What did they do to you?”

Cecil laughed shortly. “No, no,” he grunted more than said. “Nothing like that.”

Carlos paused, cocked his head to one side, then glanced down. “Oh. Oh, Cecil. You fell for it _again_?”

“I was _so sure_ it was going to happen this time,” Cecil whined. “I was so _close_!”

Carlos laughed. “You’re always _so sure_. But he’s very precise, you know. It’s, well…it’s pretty scientific, really.”

“Now don’t go getting any ideas. You know what they want you for.”

Carlos sobered a little. “I know.” The smile crept back onto his face. “But it’s fun to pretend I could show up sometime, watch you having your fun. Join in.”

Cecil grinned, then groaned. “So…do you want to help me out a little here?”

“I _could_ ,” Carlos said, leaning close to ghost a kiss across Cecil’s cheek.  
  
Cecil shuddered. “ _Carloooooos_ ,” he whined.

“Okay, okay. I _will_. But you’ve got to promise to tell me about it. Everything.”

“I will,” Cecil said breathily. “I always do.”

~

Carlos gazed at Cecil, sprawled naked on his back across their bed, body glistening with sweat, chest still heaving gently. He trailed light fingertips across Cecil’s sensitive skin, eliciting a trembling shudder.

“Good?” he asked, licking his lips.

“ _Very_ good,” Cecil sighed more than said, his eyes closed.

Carlos crawled up to prop himself on an elbow alongside his boyfriend. “Good,” he said. “Now remember your promise.”

Cecil groaned. “Five minutes?”

“No,” Carlos teased, “you’ll fall asleep and leave me completely unsatisfied.”

“Argh,” Cecil said. He opened his eyes, turned his head to meet Carlos’ gaze. “Fine. I’ll tell you now.”

Carlos was already half-hard, just thanks to how needy Cecil had been, how desperate, how quickly and completely he’d come apart under Carlos’ fingers and lips and tongue. He resisted the urge to touch himself through his jeans as Cecil began to spin his tale.

“My day started the way it always starts now. I got my coffee and went to my booth, and there he was, _leering_ at me through the glass. He has this _look_ , Carlos, this _grin_. He looks at you like you’re nothing, like you’re his _toy_ , like you _amuse_ him. It is _so_ …” Cecil sighed out a long breath. “… _so_ infuriating. So _frustrating_. So…ugh. I wanted to suck him off right then. Just go in there and crawl to him on my hands and knees and open his pants and fuck my mouth on his giant cock.”

Carlos realized he was playing his fingers along his own hip, drawing closer and ever closer to the tight heat between his legs, and he pressed his hand flat against his jeans to stop himself. “Did you?” he asked, his voice rough.

“I couldn’t. The show was about to start.”

“Always the professional,” Carlos smiled, leaning in to kiss Cecil’s forehead.

“The show went as well as it could have,” Cecil continued. “I… _may_ have said a few things that _possibly_ might have been interpreted as…insubordinate? But I was _really subtle_.”

“Uh huh.”

“So then I threw to the weather, and he came in.”

“Oh, he did, did he? He wanted a piece of your hot little insubordinate ass.”

Cecil let out a shuddery groan. “He got it.”

Carlos reached out to trail his fingertips along Cecil’s jaw. “Tell me.”

“Well,” Cecil said, and closed his eyes again, “Daniel isn’t _passionate_. He doesn’t _grab_ , or _fling_. He moves with slow, methodical precision. He came into my booth and stood over me, and there I was still in my chair, staring up at him, _hating_ him. I was probably scowling.” Carlos snorted. “Okay, I was _definitely_ scowling. He raised an eyebrow and his lip twitched and he just looked so _fucking arrogant_. He didn’t say anything for a minute. I was gripping the armrests of my desk chair so I wouldn’t try to _strangle_ him.”

Cecil’s throat bobbed. “Then he closed one hand around my upper arm. Just one hand. And he picked me up like that.”

Carlos suddenly noticed the hand-shaped bruise on Cecil’s arm. In his rush to satisfy Cecil—and, to an extent, himself—he hadn’t seen it before. “Oh,” he said, quietly, and bent to kiss the bruise.

“He’s so _strong_ , Carlos,” Cecil said. “He could do anything to me. _Anything_.” Cecil trembled, and disgust and desire battled for control of his face.

“What _did_ he do?”

“He held me off the ground, one-handed, and stared at me. And then he finally spoke. He told me he was _very_ unhappy with my performance, and being unhappy is unproductive, so he was going to do something to make himself happy again.” Cecil glanced away. “I may have…growled at him. A little.”

“What kind of growl?”

Cecil let out a chuckle. “I think you know the one.”

“Mmm,” Carlos grinned, “I see.”

“He set me on my feet and let go of my upper arm. Then he held my forearm. Again, no grabbing. He works _slowly_. Like there’s no need to hurry, I couldn’t escape if I tried, so he can take his time. He held my forearm and twisted it behind my back and turned me in place. And then he said, ‘Pants.’”

“Oooh, he’s gotten bold,” Carlos said. “He asked you to undo your own pants?”

“He _told_ me,” Cecil corrected. “And…well, I did. I got the buttons open with my free hand and slid my pants down as far as I could reach, while he was still holding my other arm behind my back.”

Carlos undid his own fly, working his jeans open and palming himself through his underwear.

“And then he bent me over the mixer, kind of mashed me into some of the sliders. I tried to smack him with my free hand but I couldn’t reach. He _laughed_ , and then I heard his zipper, and then I felt it. His metal cock, all warm and slick and _huge_ , pressing into me. Slowly. Relentlessly. One long push, and he’d taken me all the damn way. Ugh, Carlos, I was so _full_ of _dick_. And he was still holding my arm, and it hurt a little, and then he took a fistful of my hair with his free hand and just started _pounding_. Oh, god, Carlos, he fucked me so _hard_.”

Carlos’ hand tightened around the bulge in his underwear. “Unh,” he said. “Driving that huge dildo of his deep into your sweet ass, over and over.”

“It was _so good_ ,” Cecil groaned. “God, I hate him.”

“And he didn’t let you come,” Carlos prompted.

“ _No_ ,” Cecil said. “He fucked me for _ages_. And he’d hit my prostate and I’d make all _kinds_ of noises and he’d back off immediately. And when I tried to touch myself he let go of my hair and forced my other arm back too. And he just kept fucking me until the weather was over and I had to go back on the air. Then he stopped, and he _stayed inside me_ for the rest of the show, held me bent over the mixer so I had to yell a little to get my voice to the microphone. And when the show was over he slid out and said 'Pants’ again and watched me do them up and _then_ walked me to my car and stared at me until I drove away.”

“Oh my god,” Carlos said, “he did _not_ want you to come at _all_.”

“I almost pulled my cock out right there in the parking lot,” Cecil huffed, “and just let him watch me. But there were other people around.”

“Mmm,” Carlos said. “If I’d been there I would have sucked you off right in front of him.” He felt himself twitch beneath his own hand, and a low growl escaped his throat.

Cecil smirked at him. “Oh? You would have made me come right there in the parking lot, let Daniel see that he didn’t get his way?”

“Unh. Yeah. And then I’d take you. I’d show him how it’s done. I’d lay you across the hood of the car and pound right into you.”

Cecil let his fingertips dance down Carlos’ stomach to brush his rock-hard cock through the fabric of his underwear. “Want to do that now?” he asked.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked.

“I’d _love_ it,” Cecil purred. He seemed to have recovered a bit, and when Carlos glanced down he saw that Cecil’s cock had recovered too.

“I see,” he smiled.

Carlos shimmied out of his pants and underwear and knelt between Cecil’s legs. “A scientist is methodical too,” he said, pumping himself with one hand while trailing the fingers of his other hand up Cecil’s thigh. “But a scientist is _not_ a biomachine. And sometimes a scientist wants to show his hot boyfriend just how much he wants him. How much he needs him.” He retrieved the lube from where he’d left it lying at the foot of the bed and slung Cecil’s leg over his shoulder. Soon he was working slick fingers into Cecil’s ass, scissoring, twisting, curling. Cecil twitched and gasped.

“Oh,” Carlos crooned, “you’re so open already. So sloppy. Does my little slut love cock?”

“Fuck me, Carlos,” Cecil growled.

“Now that’s not very polite!” Carlos stilled his fingers, turning his head to kiss Cecil’s leg just below the knee. “Tell me you want my cock.”

Cecil glared at him. “I want your cock.”

“Tell me you haven’t had enough cock today.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Cecil huffed, rolling his eyes.

Carlos giggled. “Okay, sweetie.” He slowly withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up, watching Cecil’s face. Then, in one fluid motion, he slammed himself in deep.

Cecil shrieked. “Oh, god, Carlos, _yes_.”

“You like that?” Carlos grunted, pulling out and slamming in again.

Cecil’s “Yes!” came out in a breathless moan.

“You’re going to have to stand up to do your show tomorrow,” Carlos purred. “You’ve been fucked so _hard_ today.”

“So—so good,” Cecil gasped.

“Mmm, you love to take it. You love to pleasure my cock with your ass.”

At that, Cecil clenched, and Carlos shuddered, dropping a hand to the bed to support himself, curling a fist into the sheets. “Ugh, god, Cecil, I love your slutty ass, I love your body, I love _you_ —”

He thrust again, and again, and then he gasped, and his everything was Cecil’s everything, and he was shaking and the world was white and a roar like ocean waves crashed in his ears. He was trembling so much it was all he could do to slip out and fall to the bed next to Cecil, panting, eyes heavy-lidded.

Presently he realized Cecil was touching him, stroking his face, running fingertips down his neck and chest and hip. “Lovely Carlos,” Cecil murmured, and Carlos opened his eyes and smiled. “I hope you’re not planning on falling asleep yet.”

“Hmm?” Carlos managed.

“Well,” Cecil said wickedly, “I was thinking it might be nice to show _you_ what a good fucking feels like.”


End file.
